The Night of Poison
by TeamElijahnKlaus
Summary: What happened when Growltiger was killed on that fateful night? What happened to the crew afterwards? Most found new homes, but one queen,for years and years she roamed. But what happens when she escapes from a gang of Pekes by running into the Junkyard? And Who from her past is there to meet her?
1. Ashes to Ashes- David Bowie)

_I ran. That__'__s all I could do. Run. They were catching up quickly, unsurprising, seeing the state I was in. One ear totally shredded, a cut above my eye dripping blood. I shook my head every few seconds, indirectly giving them a fresh trail. My right back leg was completely ruined with muscle torn away from the bone. Finally after what seemed like miles I finally saw somewhere that I may be able to loose the pack of Pollicles, a junkyard of moderate size. _

Half an hour earlier.

I knew that last place wouldn't be safe, but that's what I lived on wasn't it? Danger. The possibility that I could die any day, and the hope that it wouldn't be this one. The Docks that I was living in this last week were grimy, but not the worse I had seen since I had been … unemployed, but I knew that now was the time to move on. This new area which I was walking the streets of seemed to be a good one for me, no sign of any Pekes or Pollicles, or, as a matter of fact, any stray cats.

I glanced around the corner of the alley which I was currently situated in to see just what my nose had been leading me towards, a house which obviously had never seen a hungry cat pass its doorstep. Sitting on the windowsill was a raw leg of lamb, left unprotected.

'If they're stupid enough to do this then they deserve it stolen.' I muttered, taking a moment to wince at how scratchy my voice sounded before jumping up to the closed window, surveying my reflection for a second. I did not look bad, per se, but definitely different to how I used to look. My short ebony coat no longer glistened as it did when I was well fed, but was a matte black, sticking out at odd angles to my skin where patches had only recently grown back. Though my body had definitely taken a beating my face still looked almost the same, sharp angles and a regal gaze, though the once kind glow in my eyes had hardened through the hardships I had experienced.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and moving to the bottom of the window, which had been left open a crack, and pushed I open wide enough for my purpose, preparing to grab the leg and retreat just as a strongly accented cockney voice spoke behind me.

'Oi! What're you doin' with my lunch?!' I turned to look at the cat who had called out to me, the leg still in my mouth, and was suitably unimpressed with what I saw. Two average sized tabbies looking up at me, the female being the one who had spoken, and both bristling. I dropped the leg and snagged it in my paw.

'Pretty obvious is it not? I am stealing it.' My voice still held the upper class lilt of previous lives.

'You ain't stealin' from us!' The male joined in, crouching as if to jump and grab it.

'Oh. I apologise.' My face twisted into a malevolent expression, 'I did not realise that I would offend two _house cats_.' He glared up, indignant, as I continued. 'Well, so long. Farewell.' I leapt down, sprinting off, not watching where I was going. They may have been tame cats but they both looked strong and I knew I was in no condition to fight them.

I arrived in an alley and settled down to eat, only to be interrupted once again by a bark. I hissed, moving to stand and suss out my attacker, only to be pushed back down by a pair of paws and a yapping to ring in my ears. The Peke on top of me moved its head closer and I felt its breath on my neck as it went to bite the jugular, only stopping an inch away as I went limp. It loosened its hold, giving me the opportunity the push up with my shoulders and throw the moderately sized dog off before spinning on my hind legs to catch it across the muzzle as it latched its teeth on my leg, tearing through the skin. At the shock of the blow it pulled back, ripping more flesh but letting go before lifting itself up to hit down my head, all of its weight going into the blow.

'Is that… all you… got?' I panted, feeling the old cut above my eye reopen. A second later the Peke was joined by at least a dozen more creeping out of the shadows. 'Why can I not keep my mouth shut?!' I muttered before turning and sprinting away.

…

I ran for my life through the junkyard, making my way half way through it, until I reached the top of a junk pile, before I realised that the Pekes were no longer following but whimpering, standing by the gate but refusing to move any further. I had no clue why they weren't following me but I didn't really care as long as they had stopped. I allowed my legs to collapse under me and whimpered pathetically, seeing a flash of black with leopard spots before I blacked out.

**A/N: The name of each chapter will be a song and where its from/ who it's by. The message of the song may be completely different from what is going on but if it is connected then there will be a ) at the end of the title and I suggest you listen to the song while reading the chapter. xoxo**


	2. Dear Old Friend -Love Never Dies

Voices filled the air as I came around.

'Who is she?' The squeaky voice of a kit sounded, only to be shushed by another cat.

'Munkustrap, have you seen her before?' A deep voice spoke.

'No-' Another voice was quickly cut off by one I knew.

'It's that queen who stole our lunch!' The cockney accent of the female cat from before brought my eyes open in shock. My vision was fuzzy for a second before it cleared and I realised I was face to face with a rather handsome, leopard spotted Maine Coon. I ignored how my insides began to feel fluttery to jump back, ignoring the crippling pain in my leg, and hiss, swiping at the Maine Coon while keeping an eye on the silver tabby that was, in turn, watching me as if trying to anticipate any violent movements. I barely spared a glance for the two tabbies from earlier, keeping my attention focused on the two toms.

'Hey now, princess. We're not gonna hurt you.' The Maine Coon gave a charming smile, shaking his mane and reaching forwards as if to touch my shoulder, making me swipe at the stretched out arm. He pulled back as the tabby hissed, moving forward as if to stop any attack I may have made. I locked gazes with the tabby, glaring while keeping my back against a pile of junk so as to avoid any ambush.

'Aconite?' My head whipped round to look at the familiar white and brown figure.

'Tumblebrutus?' He nodded and my posture instantly relaxed as he hurried over to nuzzle into me.

'What are you doing here? What happened to your leg? How did you get so thin?' One question after another came poring out of his mouth.

'Whoa! Slow down.' my eyes widened as I tried to process everything, 'I have been wandering mostly, ever since… you know.' he nodded, ' As for my leg, I was attacked by a Peke then chased by the pack.' I sat and lifted my leg to inspect the wound, ignoring the other cats, 'And unlike you I have not yet found a tribe to live in. I had to hunt for myself. I didn't have the opportunity to get to podgy.' The silver cat stepped forward and crouched in front of me, his head tilted slightly.

'Hello… Aconite, was it?' He glanced to Tumblebrutus who nodded confirmation before turning back to me. 'Will you let me help with your leg?'

'I do not need help!' I hissed, indignant at the very thought that I would ever need help.

'Sure you don't, princess.' The Maine Coon rolled his eyes, moving to stand next to the tabby.

Tumblebrutus moved to whisper into my ear.'Let them fix your leg. I promise you can trust them.' I grimaced at his words, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, ready to lose all my pride.

'Fine.' At this the silver tabby moved forward as if I was a frightened kit, slowly taking my leg and lifting it to look at the wound, letting out a breath at the injury. I gritted my teeth to avoid yowling as the wound was exposed to the movement of air, instead choosing to begin questioning the two toms. 'What are your names?'

'I'm Munkustrap. This is Rum Tum Tugger, my brother.' The tabby said as he further inspected the wound. 'What attacked you?'

'An idiot Peke.' I muttered, moving as he directed to lie back as he lifted the leg further and spoke to his brother.

'Go make yourself useful. Get the poultice from Jennyanydots.' Rum Tum Tugger jumped up a pile of rubbish and out of sight, leaving me with Munkustrap and Tumblebrutus. 'So how do you know Tumblebrutus?' I turned my head to look at the brown and white cat and he nodded slowly.

'I was… employed with him.'

'You were one of Growtiger's?' The question made me wince and I nodded, looking away. An uncomfortable silence followed until Rum Tum Tugger hurried down the rubbish to us, a poultice in his paws.

'I got it.' He gave it to Munkustrap who looked up apologetically.

'This will sting.'


	3. Could We Start Again-JCS)

**A/N: Just a very small chappie leading up to the beginning of the ball. Remember to read n review!**

'I got it.' He gave it to Munkustrap who looked up apologetically.

'This will sting.'

'I am not a kit, I can handle a little pain!' I hissed unapologetically, waiting for him to apply the poultice, closing my eyes. After a few seconds the pain came and my eyes snapped open, flashing angrily. Just as my mouth opened to speak a paw rubbed up and down my side soothingly, I looked to see Rum Tum Tugger looking down at me with a surprisingly soft expression, before he noticed I was looking at him and that expression quickly morphed into one of amusement.

'You're quite the vicious princess aren't you? Not many knights would be riding out to save you with that expression.' I laughed, rolling my eyes, my mind taken off the pain for a second.

'If anyone even tried to paint me as a damsel I would bite their head off.' He nodded in agreement, looking up at his brother.

'You done yet Munku? I don't want to have to pretend to be nice to her much longer.' His eyes glinted in amusement as he glanced down, half smiling.

'Oh, do not spare any thought for my feelings. That is _fine._' He laughed shortly before quickly turning as a crash was heard then light giggling. 'How long is it until the Ball, Munku?'

'An hour or two.' I glanced up to look at Munkustrap, confused.

'What ball?'

'The Jellicle Ball. How can you not have heard of it?' He looked at me incredulously before putting my leg down, 'There, that's finished.'

'Well I did not know it was held here!' I glared at Rum Tum Tugger before turning to Munkustrap, 'Thank you. Now, I must go before it gets too dark. The stray Pollicles usually begin patrolling then.' I stood, groaning as my leg protested. I stepped forward, feeling the leg beginning to crumple underneath me, and closing my eyes, preparing for the fall. It did not come and I peeked one open, seeing, much to my embarrassment that I was caught in the paws of Munkustrap.

'Yeh, I don't think you're going anywhere quickly.' He grinned down at me and I sighed, grumpily allowing myself to be lifted up. 'You can stay with us for as long as you want. You're a Jellicle, you should see the Ball.'

'Fine.' I huffed, earning a laugh from Rum Tum Tugger, who grinned down at me.

'Not a damsel?… sure.' I swiped at him and he ducked, laughing.

As I was carried down to a clearing we were met by quite a few queens and kits. Tumblebrutus left to go find a young queen called… Jemima, was it? Munkustrap placed me carefully on a tyre.

'Will you be alright if I go greet some friends?'

'Of course.' I snapped, twisting to clean my sleek black coat. He muttered a goodbye and I half nodded before turning to Rum Tum Tugger.

'Don't you have any friends to greet? Or any friends at all for that matter.' He shrugged, leaning back and stretching.

'They come to me. I don't chase anyone.'

'Right, sure you don't.' I smirked, only for my eyes to widen as a screeching mass of queens and kits made their way towards Tugger. 'Oh Everlasting Cat. You're one of _those _toms, aren't you?' He just smirked in reply and I groaned, putting my paws over my ears as I tried to drown out the sounds of the fawning queens.


	4. Here We Are All Together- David Essex)

A second later all was silent and I looked up to see Munku turning to look around the clearing of cats who had all crouched, singing in a deep, clear voice '_Are you blind when you__'__re born?_'

'_Can you see in the dark?_' A golden tabby queen scraped at the ground.

'_Can you look at a king?_' An old ginger cat spoke up and I smirked, joining in and singing the next part of the well known Jellicle Song.

'_Would you sit on his throne?_' Rum Tum Tugger grinned at me as I sung, moving to climb the heap of junk.

'_Can you say of your bite that it__'__s worse than your bark?_' His voice quickly made me realise why the queens were so obsessed with him.

'_Are you cock of the walk-__'_A black and white patched cat imitated a stately walk while another queen finished.

'-_when you__'__re walking alone?_'

'_Because jellicles are and jellicles do,_' Everyone joined in for the chorus, '_jellicles do and jellicles would, jellicles would and jellicles can, jellicles can and jellicles do._'

A kindly looking old calico queen took the next part, '_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?__'_She did a little jump to show it.

'_Are you tense when you sense there__'__s a storm in the air?__'_ Two dark tabbies stood, with the male singing, before crouching again.

'_Can you find your way blind when you__'__re lost in the street?__'_ A red tabby kit sung with a high voice and I glared silently at the positive perfection of her, not a hair out of place, and obviously never having been hungry or scared in her life.

'_Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer?__'_An old, large brown tom sung deeply.

'_Because jellicles can and jellicles do, jellicles do and jellicles can, jellicles do and jellicles can, jellicles can and jellicles do.__'_For the chorus everyone began singing again, and I watched as they danced perfectly in sync with each other.

'_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?__'_The female of the tabby twins now sung out.

'_Familiar with candle,__'_A white kit and calico queen sung.

'_With book and with bell__'_An aging reddish queen twisted smoothly.

'_Were you Whittington__'__s friend?__'_The temptress of a red queen hit her leg.

'_The Pied Piper__'__s assistant?__'_A tuxedoed young tom jumped out.

_Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?__'_This was taken by a patched brown tom, who performed some gymnastics as he sung.

'_Are you mean like a minx?__'_The orange, black and brown tiger tabby who I had stolen the leg of lamb from stepped forward.

'_Are you lean like a lynx?__'_The other tiger tabby stepped forward, obviously a sister or twin of the first cat.

'_Are you keen to be seen when you__'__re smelling a rat?__'_ The line was taken by a white kit with brown and black stripes.

'_Were you there when the pharaoh commissioned the Sphinx?__'_An Abyssinian with fur sleek enough to rival mine, without the tuft patches of course.

'_If you were and you are, you__'__re a jellicle cat.__'_Everyone joined in for the chorus.

'_jellicle songs for jellicles cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats. Jellicle song for jellicle cats, jellicle song for jellicle cats, jellicle song for jellicle cats!__'_I could only watch from the tyre as they danced gracefully.

'_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze. We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tyre. We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees. We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire.__'_

'_jellicles can and jellicles do, jellicles can and jellicles do, jellicles can and jellicles do, jellicles can and jellicles do!__'_Rum Tum Tugger noticed my expression and moved to me, picking me up and taking me to where everyone began to move for the next part, my favourite. He rested me down so that I could stand on my own but still lean against him.

'_jellicle song for jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats, jellicle songs of jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats.__'_Finally everyone was convened.

'_Can you sing at the same time in more that one key?__'_

'_Duets by Rossini-__'_The queens took this part

' _and waltzes by Strauss?__'_Now it was the toms turn

'_And can you, as cats do begin with a __'__C__'__?__'_One of the elderly tabbies I had noticed earlier took the chance to sing that 'C'

'_That always triumphantly brings down the house!__'_

'_jellicle cats are queens of the nights, singing at astronomical heights. Handling pieces from the __'__Messiah__'__, Hallelujah, angelical choir.__'_The tempo slowed for the almost prayer like part of the famous song.

'_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity. Round the cathedral rang __'__Vivat__'__. Life to the Everlasting Cat!__'_

'_Feline, fearless, faithful and true to other who do-what.__'_The chant stopped as the high energy song started up again, with Rum Tum Tugger quickly taking my hips and lifting my onto the tyre before moving off to dance, leaving with a parting wink which I just rolled my eyes at.

'_jellicles do and jellicles can, jellicles can and jellicles do, jellicle cats sing jellicle chants, jellicles old and jellicles new, jellicle song and jellicle dance._

_Jellicle songs of jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats._

_Practical cats, dramatical cats, pragmatically cats, fanatical cats, oratorical cats, delphicoracle cat, sceptical cat, dyspeptically cats, romantically cat, pedantical cats, critical cats, parasitical cats, allegorical cats, metaphorical cats, statistical cats, mystical cats, political cats, hypocritical cats, clerical cats hysterical cats, cynical cat, rabbinical cats__'_

'_jellicle songs for jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats, jellicle songs for jellicle cats.__'_

'_There__'__s a man over there with a look of surprise, as much as to say well now how about that?__'_A tom stopped the dancing, noticing a person watching the display.

'_Do I actually see with my own very eyes, a man who__'__s not heard of a jellicle cat?__'_Munkustrap moved forward to the tom.

'_What__'__s a jellicle cat? What__'__s a jellicle cat? What__'__s a jellicle cat?__'_I hissed, pulling myself with my arms across to the TSE car as we all looked incredulously at the human before watching the cats of the junkyard move together and begin to chant with perfect synchronicity.

'_The naming of cats is a difficult matter. It isn__'__t just one of your holiday games. You may think at first I__'__m as mad as a hatter when I tell you that a cat must have three different names. First of all, there__'__s the name that the family use daily, such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James. Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey. All of them sensible, everyday names. But I tell you a cat needs a name that__'__s particular, a name that__'__s peculiar and more dignified. Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular? Or spread out his whiskers or cherish his pride?__'_

'_Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum, such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat. Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum. Names that never belong to more than one cat, but above and beyond there__'__s still one name left over and that is the name that you will never guess. The name that human research can discover, but the cat himself knows and will never confess. When you notice a cat in profound meditation, the reason I tell you, is always the same. His mind is engaged in rapt contemplation__…_

_Of the thought, Of the thought, of the thought of his name. _

_His ineffable, effable, effanineffiable, deep and inscrutable, singular name, Name, name, name, name, name, name__…'_


End file.
